Sacrifice
by bookiealchemist
Summary: It was on lonely nights when the memories came back to him.[Rave Master Week, Day Three: Sacrifice.]


_**Rave Week Day Three: Sacrifice**_

* * *

 _It was on lonely nights when the memories came back to him._

* * *

Musica kicked the chair he'd been sitting seconds ago, gritting his teeth. His vision blurred as tears gathered on his dark eyes, his head hurting more and more as fury ran through his veins. He felt like it would explode; his head and the world.

Tightening his fists, he fixed his gaze on a random spot, trying to calm down. It seemed impossible, as memories continued to come back like fluid images and videos on his mind. It was so real, that for a second he really thought _she was right there._

Her long, soft green hair dancing around with the wind as she moved; her gracious eyes shining specially for him -well, after she accepted him, of course. But he liked it better than when her gaze was full of hatred and revenge directed at him.

He remembered her body, just like he liked them; her pale skin bright under the sun. He remembered it covered in bruises, too, blood coming out of her wounds. But she stood bravely against the enemies.

And oh did he remember her lips, so red and fleshy and warm against his.

Musica calmed down a little at the memory, breathing deeply. Their little, surprised first and last kiss always seemed to cool him. It was like the calming aura she had in that moment remained there to sooth him -and how the heck did she manage to be like that, when she knew she was going to sacrifice herself.

He swallowed the knot forming in his throat, lighting up a cigarette. He exhaled smoke, already feeling the calming effects it had on him. He imagined her scolding him for it only because she couldn't stand the scent if left behind.

But she was just it -memories. And a little bit of imagination, but he'd never been good at it.

 _Reina._

Her name left a bitter taste on his mouth, but he was sure it was just the cigarette and the tears and the blood coming of the inside of his cheeks because he just bit it so hard.

He saw tears dripping to the floor like a waterfall, and it was only then when he noticed he was crying. His lower lip trembled, a mix of emotions dwelling in his heart. _It just hurt so much._

It always happened on lonely nights, when he was alone at his rotten apartment, feeling like crap about everything. But now it hit so hard, maybe because she died exactly two years ago. Two years without her.

He couldn't say he'd fallen in love with her. They'd hated each other from the moment they met, and destiny made them fight against each other for so long. He didn't know exactly the moment he'd started to feel pity for her and her meaningless revenge against him, but that was when he'd decided to help her out. And he found about her story, and she opened to him, and he'd listened.

Damn, they even ended up fighting together against an enemy in common. He'd felt so alive with her by his side, and he didn't feel weird anymore for being the only Silver Claimer around. He'd liked that about her; her fighting spirit and her undying will to achieve what she wanted.

Their relationship had been a rollercoaster, but he'd loved every minute of it.

That's why he was so shocked when she kissed him and told him she loved him. Those words -I love you-, were weirdly directed at him. Sure, his ex girlfriends had said it a lot, but never with the same feeling and intensity it had when Reina had said it.

His heart was ripped apart after that, watching her die as he fell down to the ocean.

Musica was sure Reina would never want him to cry like a baby, specially for her, but he couldn't help it. After bottling it up for a whole year, he let himself drop every tear his body held.

"Reina," he murmured, throwing the cigarette to the floor and stepping on it. He bit his lip until blood came out of it, another wave of sadness crushing him down.

He'd learned long ago not to think about _what could have been,_ because it hurt so much.

He stared at the dark sky on the window. It was a freaking lovely night, with spring weather and shining stars in the sky. They looked silver color. Oh damn it.

He growled and closed the curtains, before turning around and throwing himself on his comfy bed, made by himself. His phone vibrated, indicating he received a text. He reached out his hand to grab it, and through teary eyes, he barely could read it.

 _I PROPOSED TO ELIE AND SHE SAID YES!_

Oh right, it was the night when Haru had planified to finally ask the question, the coward. A wave of happiness came into his heart, feeling truly content for his little friends. Finally, they'd stepped out of their denial state and faced their feelings.

 _That's great, buddy. I knew it._

And his tricky mind decided it was the best time to think, _what could have been if Reina was still alive? Would he propose to her? Would she say yes? Would they have cute little kids?_

He wondered...

* * *

 _ **Word Count= 896. Small drabble for the Rave Week, because this is a story that deserves the biggest of our love, because it's incredibly awesome and beautiful. Here is my contribution for it. Hope you enjoyed~**_


End file.
